Beso robado
by Natalys
Summary: ¿Qué sentirías al probar los labios de la persona que más amas sin que ésta se dé cuenta?


_¡Hola! Para información de todos los que van a leer, esta pequeña historia NO tendrá continuación. Así apareció en mi mente en el momento en que la escribí y así quedará ya que no quiero arruinarla. No es que esté insinuando que es perfecta, no, nada más lejos de la realidad, tan sólo no quiero que pierda la es__encia de sí misma que es contar el beso que es robado de los labios de un amor imposible... o posible... ¿Quién sabe? _

* * *

_Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K.R. _

* * *

_BESO ROBADO_

Todo era culpa de Longbotom. Si ese muchachito no fuera tan condenadamente distraído se hubiera dado cuenta que había agregado las raíces de Sauce en trozos demasiado grandes y que las había colocado con el resto de la poción antes que el polvo de cuerno de Unicornio estuviera completamente disuelto. ¡Maldito fuera él y su torpeza!

La explosión había sido incontrolable. Él había intentado contenerla mediante un hechizo, empujando a todos los alumnos que estuvieran cerca hacia atrás quedando completamente expuesto. Pero en ese momento no le importó demasiado su persona ni se detuvo a contemplar las repercusiones que este estúpido acto heroico podrían ocasionarle. Y ahora de nada valía la pena lamentarse. Ya estaba hecho. Él había salvado a un montón de ineptos adolescentes pagando un alto precio: la capacidad de ver.

Dumbledore había querido llevarlo a San Mungo para que especialistas lo tratasen. Pero él sabía que el estado en que se encontraba era solamente momentáneo y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a ver y cuando eso sucediese las consecuencias para Longbotom iban a ser verdaderamente severas. Ahora, sentado en la cama de la enfermería sólo podía maldecir sin pudor al muchacho mientras soportaba un tremendo escozor en sus ojos haciéndole tener ganas de arrancárselos y lanzarlos por ahí. Pero él era Severus Snape, un hombre cauto y paciente que controlaba sus impulsos y no iba a hacer tal cosa.

Desafortunadamente, la estúpida mujer que tenían por enfermera, no conocía ningún tipo de cura para esto que apresurase el proceso y volviese a ver más pronto y tampoco era capaz de elaborar la complicada poción que sólo requería de treinta minutos para que la maldita picazón desapareciese…

Se recostó en la cama e intentó tranquilizarse. Mantuvo sus párpados abajo, aunque era igual mantenerlos cerrados que abiertos ya que la oscuridad era siempre la misma, y trató de dormir.

-Lamento molestarlo, profesor Snape- escuchó que decía Madame Pomfrey detrás del sonido de sus tacos contra el suelo- Pero le traigo la cena.

-No tengo apetito- gruñó sin abrir los ojos.- Déjeme en paz.

-Pero es preciso que se alimente y así recuperará los…

-Ahórrese la clase- la interrumpió él sin cambiar el tono- Eso no ayudará a hacerla ver como inteligente. Su incompetencia es legendaria.

La mujer resopló. Él casi podría imaginarla con los labios fruncidos y una mirada envenenada. Los taconazos que anunciaban su salida no tardaron en hacerse oír pero esta vez con mayor fuerza porque estaba furiosa.

Severus suspiró e intentó acomodarse en aquella incómoda cama. Cuando medianamente lo consiguió se dispuso a dormir. Y poco a poco fue cayendo en el sueño.

_Ella corría delante de él dejando que su rizada cabellera bailara con el viento mientras reía divertida y, cada tanto, volteaba el rostro para comprobar que estuviera siguiéndolo. Y cuando eso sucedía él se sentía perder en esos ojos castaños y esa sonrisa llena de felicidad. Era tan hermosa. _

_En un momento se detienen. La tiene delante de él, puede verla, puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo y aquel suave aroma a vainillas que invadía sus fosas nasales. Baja su mirada a su boca y ve aquellos labios sintiendo inmensas ganas de besarlos. Piensa en acercarse pero no se atreve por temor a ser rechazado. Pero en ese momento ella acerca su rostro y lo besa. No fue nada apasionado, solamente sus labios se tocaron acariciándose con infinito amor durante unos segundos. _

Severus se estremeció y abrió los ojos pero no pudo ver nada más que oscuridad. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había dormido pero lo que sí sabía era que no se encontraba solo en aquella estancia.

-¿Quién está allí?- preguntó sin moverse mientras que con cuidado buscaba su varita en la oscuridad.

-Soy yo, profesor.- escuchó que una tímida voz le contestaba muy cerca de él.

-Granger.

Recordó la mujer del sueño y volvió a estremecerse.

-¿Qué desea?- le preguntó bruscamente- ¿Por qué no está en su habitación durmiendo?

-Yo… Eh… Pensé que desearía tener un poco de poción reparadora… Ayudará a su vista…

-¡Ya sé para qué sirve esa poción, Granger! ¿Y se puede saber de dónde la sacó?- no hubo respuesta- ¿La preparó usted?

-S… sí, profesor. –tartamudeo.

Sintió que el colchón del costado de su cama se hundía suavemente y se apartó un poco con rapidez.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo, Granger?- le preguntó molesto y nervioso a la vez.

-Pensé que necesitaría mi ayuda- mustió ella.

Sintió como una mano suave y delicada tocaba la suya con cuidado, casi temerosa, y colocaba en su palma un pequeño frasquito. Casi contuvo la respiración perdiéndose en el placer de este simple contacto. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie tenía un gesto tan afectuoso. Aunque no podía verla la sintió inclinarse sobre él, quedando sus rostros muy cerca. Podía escuchar su respiración descompasada. ¿O era la de él? No estaba demasiado seguro.

-Bébalo completo, profesor.- musitó ella haciendo que su cálido aliento acariciase su rostro y que aspirara aquel aroma a vainillas.

Severus cerró los ojos de manera inconsciente cuando sintió la mejilla de la joven apoyada en la suya.

-Lo siento mucho, profesor- la oyó decir.

-¿Qué es lo que siente?- le preguntó aún nadando en ese océano de calidez y fantasía, ajeno para él.

-Fue mi culpa. Neville me preguntó y yo no presté atención a lo que le contestaba.

-Fue un accidente- se encontró diciendo sin pretenderlo.

¿Pero cómo podía reprenderla después de venir a él confesándole la verdad, sintiéndose culpable y con un gesto tan cariñoso? Tragó saliva y reunió la cordura necesaria para retomar su habitual compostura.

-Es tarde, señorita Granger- le dijo con seriedad apartándose de su lado- Vaya a su habitación antes de que alguien note su ausencia.

Sintió la ausencia de su cuerpo cuando se levantaba del colchón y, por raro que le pareciese, la extrañó.

-Buenas noches, profesor Snape- escucho que ella le decía mientras se alejaba.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger.- le devolvió el saludo- Ah… y diez puntos menos para Griffyndor por andar a estas horas de la noche… Y quince puntos más por saber preparar esta poción.

Él no pudo verla sonreír y ella pensó que era lo mejor. Se quedó en silencio observándolo destapar el frasquito y bebérselo por completo.

-Ahora ya puede irse- le dijo.

En silencio, Hermione dio media vuelta y se apresuró a salir de la enfermería. Caminó por los pasillos hasta la torre de su casa. Cuando llegó a las habitaciones se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo y se llevó una mano a los labios rosándolos suavemente.

Aún podía sentir en ellos un cosquilleo producto de aquel beso que le había robado al hombre que amaba.


End file.
